Flaky/Gallery
Flaky.jpg flak gender.png|Flaky's gender (Lucky Star version). 2flaky.jpg 3flaky.jpg imagesflaky.jpg indexflaky.jpg Untitled 52.PNG|Flaky hates Ale. Pricklyreunion.png|Flaky, Toad, and Pierce in Prickly Reunion. 185px-Htf base four hand chain by elica1994-d49hzmk.png|Flaky holding hands with Pierce, Toad, and Flippy. little_flaky_by_x_alichan_x-d5nestp.png|Picture by x-alichan-x. flipped_out_flaky_by_nati11184-d5nqmlp.png|Evil Flaky. Drawn by nati11184. flaky_and_corky_by_animevideogamesfan37-d5o24e6.png|Flaky and her prototype counterpart, Corky. Drawn by animevideogamesfan37. The Scarecrow.JPG it__s_just_a_little_flaky___by_aimturein-d5mwcm7.png.jpg|Picture by aimturein. just_flaky_watching_the_sunset_by_leehalea-d5oif4c.png|Picture by leehalea. flaky_by_poyopop14-d5oly6l.jpg|Picture by poyopop14. don__t_cry__flaky___by_whitekoduck-d5olk9w.png|Picture by whitekoduck. donald_and_flaky_by_hiromqerme-d5n4b2x.png|Flaky and Ronald. Picture by hiromqerme. htf__flaky_by_dark_angelic_lover-d4tip7f.png|Picture by dark-angelic-lover. htf___flaky_by_musahashi-d5pnc6e.jpg|Picture by musahashi. flaky_by_leehalea-d5pszsu.png|Picture by leehalea. timid__by_dreamlanding-d5pyxxq.png|Picture by dreamlanding. flaky_with_a_flashlight_by_bennysqrl-d5q2er0.png|Picture by bennysqrl. up_for_baseball__by_candy_swirl-d5q3tbq.png|Picture by candy-swirl. flaky_in_anime_by_cartunime500-d5qfalc.png|Picture by cartunime500. happy_flakyyy____by_sexyflaky-d5qh9mx.png|Picture by sexyflaky. flakydragonart.jpg|Flaky drawn on DragonArt. flakyslice.jpg|Flaky sliced in half. flakyscared.jpg|Flaky screaming. scaredflaky2.png|Flaky's phobia of chicks. flakybike.gif|Flaky on a bike with Lammy in the background. (click to see gif) flaky_by_pandasheep_moo-d5qkiuj.png|Picture by pandasheep-moo. htf___flaky_crying_by_htfmegaman-d5qqdzx.png|Picture by HTFMegaman. flaky_collage_by_otaneko-d5r5h6w.png|A collage by otaneko. human_flaky_by_elfmoon3-d5r7j1y.png|Picture by elfmoon3. misconceptions_by_annaxd16-d5r95cr.jpg|Picture by annaxd16. flaky_by_angel_of_death_7-d5r873t.png.jpg|Picture by angel-of-death flaky_by_sapphirevein-d5re3b0.jpg|Flaky generated in Chibi Maker. flaky_loves_you_by_miss_vampie_kittycat-d5rdoc4.jpg|Picture by miss-vampie-kittycat. tumblr_inline_mgm69owIYm1qhvszw.jpg Flaky_HTF_by_HTF_LOVE.jpg|Picture by HTF-LOVE. its_not_what_it_looks_like_by_alphahero98-d5rp7ja.jpg|Did Flaky just kill someone? (Picture by alphahero98) flaky.png flaky_by_helloklara-d5s460l.png|Picture by helloklara. flaky_wip_colored_by_fabercrisis-d5s9zun.png.jpg|Picture by fabercrisis. flaky_by_flippy_fan-d5sbqqu.png|Picture by flippy-fan. flaky_by_angels_kill-d5skwvy.png|Picture by angels-kill. flaky_by_cuteandevil2-d5skv41.png|Picture by cuteandevil2. flakeh_by_craig_tuck3r-d5sp501.png|Picture by craig-tuck3r. cool flaky.png flaky_htf_by_ohtwistedme-d5srmmc.png|Picture by ohtwistedme. untitled_drawing_by_nekoichiii-d5t0dlj.png|Picture by nekoichiii. htfhc__flaky_by_ichigomintbunny-d5tbrro.png|Flaky in a school uniform. Drawn by ichigomintbunny. 5e9cf3e48aef63b047da2b7d8bd7d865-d3jlehi.jpg|The HTF version of a scene from the movie Suspiria, featuring Flaky. FlakyStab_by_Marnodor.jpg|Picture by Marnodor. tumblr_mhrytkmAgC1rtrhgao1_500.jpg pixal_flaky_by_xxcandywater_fallsxx-d5syt0i.png|Picture by xxcandywater-fallsxx. flaky_in_fall_by_unknownet-d5u38i5.jpg|Picture by unknownet. flaky_by_natumeko-d5u6nx2.jpg|Picture by natumeko. now_flaky_has_gone_insane_by_elfmoon3-d5uaf64.png|Humanized Flaky being insane. Drawn by elfmoon3. jhljhl.png light_in_the_dark_by_neosponypath-d5v5zq8.png|Picture by neosponypath. flaky u.png shy_flaky_by_lovehtf421-d5vdowo.png.jpg|Picture by lovehtf421. thought_i_forgot_about_you_by_darkiethefox-d5vn1f4.png|Picture by darkiethefox. a_little_flaky__by_aimturein-d5wg9l7.png.jpg|Picture by aimturein. htf_flaky_the_porcupine_by_netanya4-d5yah5y.png|Picture by netanya4. flaky_by_netanya4-d5ys2yz.png|Picture by netanya4. flaky_by_xmid_may_flowerx-d5z9tg6.jpg|Picture by xmid-may-flowerx. dc8831bd670b3a43ad33cf657777a082-d5zkb19.png htf_flaky_rq_by_xtianz9197-d6005qp.png|A different look of Flaky. Drawn by xtianz9197. flaky_wip_by_phantomjessica-d609ubs.png|Picture by phantomjessica. evil_flaky___2013_version_by_boggytheworm-d60ho79.png.jpg|Picture by boggytheworm. flaky_by_ninjagirly-d60h916.png|Picture by ninjagirly. htf_anime__flaky_by_irisnorthwind-d60lat3.jpg|Picture by irisnorthwind. htf__flaky_by_frankirella-d60kuw2.gif|Picture by frankirella. flaky_x3_by_germanatica-d60nka4.png.jpg|Picture by germanatica. twice_shy_by_candy_swirl-d60xtv2.png|Fluttershy and Flaky. Drawn by candy-swirl. flaky_by_xxkillergirl777xx-d613mki.jpg|Picture by xxkillergirl777xx. flaky_by_tiger_puppy-d612toc.png.jpg|Picture by tiger-puppy. htf___flaky_by_chirih17-d617p9z.jpg|Picture by chirih17. human_flaky_by_redichigo-d61i0ul.png|Picture by redichigo. deviantart_id_by_htf_flaky99-d61ux51.jpg|Picture by htf-flaky99. oh__by_zero_aka-d62ku3x.jpg|Picture by zero-aka. happy_tree_fantasy___flaky_by_luigiix-d638duq.jpg|Picture by luigiix. ____sunflower______by_lovehtf421-d61okxr.png|Picture by lovehtf421. Flakey_from_Happy_tree_friends_by_Annausagi.jpg|Picture by Annausagi. flaky_by_lost_in_the_asylum-d66t4zo.jpg|Picture by lost-in-the-asylum. flipped_out_flaky_by_ashlynnii-d6764mx.png|Picture by ashlynnii. no_not_cry_flakey____by_blueserperior-d675b5t.jpg|Picture by blueserperior. flaky_by_jacks1fan-d67qghh.png|Picture by jacks1fan. htf_lol_8_by_grazia_spank-d67thn9.png htf_lol_3_by_grazia_spank-d67tcf0.png red_porcupine_by_paokamon-d681y95.png|Picture by paokamon. flakyknife_by_jazykuun-d67tx1v.png|Flaky looking at a knife. Drawn by jazykuun. the_800th_deviation__flaky___a_guy_or_a_woman__by_boggytheworm-d684p8b.jpg|Remember the debate about Flaky's gender? Some people might still don't know that she's indeed female. (Picture by boggytheworm) tumblr_mpakec0EYq1rtrhgao1_500.png 998838_587556071265713_560148739_n.png|Cyborg Flaky. flaky___htf_render_by_ruii_neko-d6d5erg.png|Picture by ruii-neko. 31468977_p10.jpg 31468977_p11.jpg 31468977_p12.jpg 33228627_p4.jpg 33228627_p5.jpg 33888522_p0.jpg 33945607_p1.png Flaky_Human_and_Flaky_HTF_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. human_flaky__2013__by_imissalyss-d6dw2ek.png|Picture by imissalyss. 30430623_p3.jpg 30430623_p7.jpg 30430623_p8.jpg 30430623_p9.jpg 31070178.jpg 31097555_p2.png Flaky__s_Wild_Run_by_Wiszkas.jpg|Picture by Wiszkas. htf_flaky_in_mlp_fim_by_xlemonmuffinx-d6fjzjx.png|Flaky in MLP:FiM style. Drawn by xlemonmuffinx. flaky_by_mayu_sama100-d6hooox.jpg|Picture by mayu-sama100. htf_flaky_by_ailecc-d6ik64j.png|Picture by ailecc. flaky_by_ribbonista_hime-d6ju3su.png|PIcture by ribbonista. htf_flaky_by_netanya4-d6kd0o2.png|Picture by netanya4. purity_by_jlien1109-d6ftog5.png|Picture by jlien1109. douteidanshi_12081600_p15.jpg|I'm so scared but so happy, by chama douteidanshi_12358209_p0.jpg|Please Save Me, by chama douteidanshi_12358209_p1.jpg|Keep it away, by chama douteidanshi_12529849.gif|Now clam down Flaky, by chama Pallwaper.png flaky 2.jpg|Flaky on a Vespa scooter. rink hijinks.jpg|Flaky rollerskating Flaky and giggles.jpg Giggles and flaky.png flaky number one hand.jpg|Flaky showing who's number one. crazy flaky.jpg|Flaky's creepy smile evil flaky 2.png|Evil Flaky flaky_as_a_pony_by_cutixemma-d74fo31.png|Picture by cutixemma lumpy x flaky.jpg|Lumpy and Flaky Flaky (Doraemon).png|Flaky (Doraemon) by emilioalzamora20 Eggsellent.png|This could explain Flaky's chicken phobia InAppropriate timing.jpg|Wrong Place, Wrong Time Tumblr 12.png|Flaky meets Courage, picture by vanessaowl1. flaky fluttershy.png|Picture by ThePoneSanpai Flakyy.jpg Flaky the mermaid pocupine2.png|Flaky as a Thai mermaid drawn by CandySthailand Flakyandcuddles.png|Flaky destroys a beach ball. Fillow.png|Willow in Flaky's Body. (drawing by Pandora010)|link=http://pandora010.deviantart.com/art/Fillow-590566628 waitingforthemovie5.png|Flaky waiting for the HTF Movie SkylarxFlaky.png|Skylar kissing Flaky for the first time. Letmebeyouridol.png|She knows to be scared. Longtimenosee.png|Long time no see, Skylar. meprotectingFlaky.png|Skylar protecting Flaky. Shhhhhhhit by 42andre24-da4f23w.jpg|Flaky got skinned by one of the fan characters. Beware of the nice one by 42andre24-da38ftt.jpg|Flaky got killed by Lucy Clover. (notice the quills and dandruff on the ground) Scaryplant.png DAflaky.png flakyhitspuberty.png|Flaky hits puberty, to the shock of Giggles. Wellthisisawkward.png Flaky (normal and wolf forms).png|By User:MrsMewgirl24 bt flaky.png flakybt2.png lammyxflaky.png Lammyxflak.png Htfsketch1.png|Throwback to From A to Zoo episode again CN.png|Flaky the Cowardly Porcupine Perilofthebells.png|Flaky decorates her quills on the holidays. Fanart for MondoMedia.png|Picture by DsnyClub Flaky.full.2451769.jpg|Moe Flaky IMG 20181223 114010.jpg IMG 20190103 130242.jpg|G Major Flaky Category:Character Galleries Category:Canon character Galleries